


Run Boy Run

by WiredDizzyGirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite Kinda, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDizzyGirl/pseuds/WiredDizzyGirl
Summary: Oswalds gets Martin out of Gotham.Oswald leads Martín into the woods.  He couldn’t let Sofia Falcone or her men get their hands on the boy.  He held the boy's hand as they went further into the woods.  The roots and bramble were hell for Oswald to walk through, but he would endure.  The boy's safety was more important.
Kudos: 4





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. This fic is based on the song Run Boy Run by Woodkid.

Oswald leads Martín into the woods. He couldn’t let Sofia Falcone or her men get their hands on the boy. He held the boy's hand as they went further into the woods. The roots and bramble were hell for Oswald to walk through, but he would endure. The boy's safety was more important.

The pair stepped out into the clearing. Oswald had explained the plan to Martín in the car. One of his associates would be waiting for the boy to take him out of Gotham for good. Oswald promised that maybe someday he would be able to return, but now it was goodbye. Martín looked up at Oswald with puppy dog eyes.

Oswald bent over so he was eye level with Martín placing his hands on his shoulder. “Run boy run! This world is not made for you. Run boy run! They're trying to catch you. Run boy run! Running is a victory. Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills” Oswald told Martín. Oswald couldn’t afford to have his enemies use Martín against him.

Martín wiped away the tears that started rolling down his cheeks. He sniffles a little and straightened his back. He needed to be brave. Martín was sure this wasn’t goodbye forever, he knew he would see Penguin again.

“Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you. Run boy run! They're dying to stop you. Run boy run! This race is a prophecy. Run boy run! Break out from society.” Oswald said. If Martín was to have a future leaving Gotham was his best chance. Oswald didn’t like this any more than Martín, but life is seldom fair. He made arrangements for Martín’s future. He would attend one of the best boarding money could buy. Sofia or any of his other enemies wouldn’t be able to find the boy in Switzerland.

Martín knew he needed to trust his friend. He would miss Mr. Penguin. He wished Mr. Penguin could go with him, but he had important business to take of. Martín didn’t want his friend to worry about him.

“Tomorrow is another day, and you won't have to hideaway. You'll be a man, boy! But for now, it's time to run, it's time to run.” Oswald said. Someday Martín will grow up and maybe then it will be safer for him to return. Oswald likes the idea of Martín taking over for him someday. Martín was clever and was more than worthy to be his successor. 

Martin was lucky that he had met the Penguin. His friend had taught him so much and would take his lessons to heart. Martín would be careful with who he trusted. He wondered if Mr. Penguin would miss him.

“Run boy run! This ride is a journey too. Run boy run! The secret inside of you. Run boy run! This race is a prophecy. Run boy run! And disappear in the trees.” Oswald told Martín. His associate would be waiting for Martín a little ways beyond the clearing. Perhaps Edward was right, maybe it really was better to be unencumbered. Caring only led to bad things.

Martín started to tear up again. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help it. Mr. Penguin had been the only person to show him any kindness. Sofia only pretended to be nice to him. He knew Penguin would never use him as Sofia did.

“Tomorrow is another day and you won't have to hideaway. You'll be a man, boy! But for now, it's time to run, it's time to run!” Oswald said. This was harder than he thought it would be. He needed to be strong though and the boy would only be a liability. 

Martín took his pad and quickly wrote a message. _Goodbye Oswald. I’ll miss you, my friend._ Martín wrapped his arms around Oswald and hugged him tightly. Oswald hugged him back just a tightly.

Oswald shook his head and sighed. “Tomorrow is another day and when the night fades away. You'll be a man, boy! But for now, it's time to run, it's time to run!” Oswald said. He watched as Martín nodded and took off into the trees. Oswald sharply turned around and his way back through the woods. It was a painstaking trek.

Oswald made his way towards where the car park. The door opened and he slid inside. Edward stared at him for a moment. “So it’s done?” Edward asked. Oswald only nodded in response. Tears began to flow down his face. Edward pulled Oswald into a hug. “It was for the best,” Edward assured his friend. If Oswald Cobblepot had a heart he was sure it was breaking.


End file.
